Ce sera bientôt fini, ne t'en fais pas!
by Seiryu san
Summary: Peu à peu, Harry se rapproche de Draco . Voldemort est tout proche. De mystérieuses voix se font entendre. Mais tout ça sera bientôt fini... [pause dans la fic dûe à une surcharge de travail! Je ne l'abandonne pas, laissez moi juste un peu de temps!]
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Ce sera bientôt fini, ne t'en fais pas !

**Auteur :** Seiryû

**Source :** Harry Potter

**Couples :** HPDM Power !!! (désolée Dodo, l'autre sens sera pour une autre fois !)

**Genre :** Hum… alors, yaoi, slash HPDM (homophobes s'abstenir), oserais-je la Deathfic ? Qui sait ? (non, je ne suis pas une sadique qui rêve de tuer tous les personnages fictifs se présentant à elle **_( dodo : si-si!!! A chaque fois qu'elle écrit, elle trouve le moyen d'en tuer au moins un! Je me souviens que j'avais dû lui faire du marchandage pour qu'elle ne tue pas Chiaro dans Cantarella!! Donc, je peux vous assurer que c'est une sadique endurcie!), _**mais j'avoue que je trouve mes écrits largement meilleurs dans les deathfics...)

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et Cie ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne cherche pas à me faire de l'argent avec cette fic, ce n'est que par pur plaisir ! **_( dodo: si c'est par "pur plaisir", je souhaite bien du courage aux personnages! )_**

**Résumé :** Harry Potter doit affronter seul Lord Voldemort pour l'ultime combat… Mais c'est sans compter sur le fait que Draco Malefoy s'insinue peu à peu dans sa vie…

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Bon déjà, c'est une fic qui met en scène une relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes, donc homophobes abstenez-vous, je ne vous force en aucun cas à lire cette fic ! Et merci à Dodo (fausbourg V) pour avoir eu la patience de lire et d'apporter quelques corrections pour cette fic ! L'idée m'est venue en regardant les épisodes de Loveless en VO **_( dodo : Seiryû!!! Je vais te tuer! ça va pas de faire envie aux lecteurs!?) _**… Le rapport ? Une phrase que Soubi dit à Ritsuka dans l'épisode 4… Fic écrite avec X Japan en musique de fond… Maintenant, place à la fic…

* * *

Prologue

Minuit sonne. Une ombre se faufile discrètement hors de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Une ombre silencieuse se mouvant rapidement et avec aisance, pour finalement s'arrêter devant une salle de cours déserte, hésiter, puis finalement entrer dans la pièce.

Une lampe illuminait le fond de la pièce, l'ombre se dirigea vers la source de lumière. Un jeune homme s'y trouvait, assis dans un fauteuil à bras. Il s'y était affalé, et affichait un sourire séduisant, une mèche de cheveux blonds tombant nonchalamment devant ses yeux gris.

« Te voilà enfin, mon amour ! »

L'ombre s'approcha de la lumière, et elle fit apparaître un beau jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais et aux yeux verts, (aux yeux )si verts qu'ils paraissaient irréels… Le jeune garçon s'approcha du fauteuil, s'assit sur l'un de ses bras, non sans avoir auparavant effleuré les lèvres de son bien-aimé, et entrelacé ses doigts aux siens.

« Tu sais sans doute pourquoi j'ai proposé ce rendez-vous,mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es venu en avance Draco, tu inverses les rôles là, j'ai l'impression que c'est toi qui as convenu de cette entrevue !

- Je sais, mais je ne pouvais plus attendre, je voulais profiter de ta présence encore un peu… »

Draco attira un peu plus Harry vers lui, l'enlevant du bras du fauteuil pour l'installer confortablement sur ses genoux.

« Dis Harry ?

- Oui ?

- … Tu y penses beaucoup ?

- A quoi ?

- Au moment où tu as compris que tu étais amoureux de moi ?

- …A vrai dire, il n'y a pas eu de moment précis… Je sais juste que je t'ai aimé la première fois que je t'ai vu, chez Madame Guipure,en première année… Même si tu étais arrogant, que tu me dénigrais, que tu me détestais, que tu faisais tout pour m'humilier, je t'ai aimé… Quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, j'ai remercié le ciel d'avoir fait naître un ange aussi beau que toi. Et je savais que je voudrais te côtoyer aussi longtemps que je le pouvais… C'est pour cela que toutes les fois où tu essayais de me rabaisser, je rentrais dans ton petit jeu, pour que tu sois toujours près de moi…

- Mon amour, sache que je ne t'ai jamais détesté, je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu t'humilier. Je voulais juste me persuader que ce sentiment que j'éprouvais quand je pensais à toi, quand je te cherchais du regard, ce sentiment qui me faisait réagir quand tu effleurais mon corps ou quand tu croisais mon regard, que ce sentiment là n'était pas de l'attirance, et encore moins de l'amour… Mais peine perdue, plus j'essayais de me convaincre du contraire, plus mon amour pour toi grandissait… Je t'aime Harry…

- Moi aussi Draco… »

Cette seule réponse venait de briser un peu plus le cœur de Draco Malefoy…

« Draco, je voudrais te parler sérieusement… D'ici peu, Voldemort lancera son attaque finale… Je vais devoir alors le combattre, et je serai seul à le faire, je n'aurai pas le choix. Quand le combat aura commencé, je n'aurai pas la possibilité de reculer… Je ne sais même pas si je peux en réchapper en vie… L'un de nous deux devra y laisser la vie, lui ou moi… Il n'y aura qu'un seul gagnant.

- Pourquoi me parles-tu de cela maintenant ?

- Parce que j'aimerais que tu me promettes une chose…

- Laquelle ?

- Que si je meurs, jamais tu ne m'oublieras… »

Draco jeta un regard surpris et effrayé à la fois à Harry… Pourquoi lui disait-il cela ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

« Jamais Harry, jamais je ne t'oublierai, parce que je t'aime, Harry…

- Moi aussi Draco… »

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du blond, larmes provenant d'un autre morceau de cœur brisé…

« Pourquoi Harry ? Pourquoi ne me réponds-tu jamais ? »

Le brun, comprenant ce que voulait dire le blond, lui adressa un triste sourire, ferma les yeux un instant, puis entoura Draco de ses bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Ce sera bientôt fini, ne t'en fais pas… »

* * *

**-- Voilà pour le prologue, dans le prochain chapitre, un petit retour en arrière… Reviews s'il vous plaît ? --** (ah, et si quelqu'un pouvait me dire comment on fait pour sauter plus de lignes entre les notes de début et les notes de fin, pour aérer le texte, ce serait sympa! merci!) 

**Dodo (bêtalectrice attitrée de Seiryû) :** La phrase qui tue et fait pleurer, typique des fics seiryûiennes... Mais bon, j'ai un peu peur pour la vie des persos, vu comment ça commence...

**Harry :** J'ai peur!!! #va se fourrer dans les bras de son chéri#

**Dray :** Mais non, mais non... elle ne va pas te tuer... Calme-toi... Je suis là...

**'Mione :** Tu n'es guère convaincant Draco.

**Seiryû :** Vous n'exagérez pas un peu?

**Tous :** ... #réflexion# ... Nan!!

**Seiryû :** Quelle synchronisation!


	2. Chapitre 01 : Tu peux garder un secret ?

Petits rappels :

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et Cie ne m'appartiennent pas, et ce n'est que par pur plaisir que j'écris !

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire ce début de fic, et à ceux/celles qui ont laissé une review (HPDM powa et Ludwing)! Merci beaucoup! (mais mettez votre mail si vous voulez que je vous réponde!) Voilà le premier chapitre ! (Ne me demandez pas sur combien de chapitres, je ne sais pas encore…) Alors, juste une petite précision, on retourne dans le temps, Draco et Harry ne sont pas encore ensemble, mais ils éprouvent des sentiments forts, mais l'un d'entre eux ne s'en rend pas encore vraiment compte. Et merci encore à Fausbourg V, bêtalectrice et copine de moi d'avoir apporté certains commentaires pour cette fic! ... Fic écrite avec les musiques de Miyavi en fond… Maintenant, place à la fic…

* * *

**Chapitre 01 : Tu peux garder un secret ?**

_-- Septième année à Poudlard, il ne reste que deux mois avant la fin de l'année et Voldemort n'a toujours pas attaqué… --_

« Harry ! Harry ! »

L'interpellé se tourna dans la direction d'où le son semblait venir et y vit Hermione lui dédier l'un de ses regards suspicieux, l'un de ceux qui vous disent « tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse pour ne pas avoir écouté ce que je te disais »…

« Oui Hermione ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Hum… à ce que je vois, tu ne nous écoute pas !

- Euh, 'Mione, il n'y a que toi qui parle depuis tout à l'heure je te signale !

- Oh Ron ! C'est une façon de parler ! Ah ! Vous êtes irrécupérables tous les deux ! Je vous signale seulement que nous avons un devoir de potion à rendre pour demain, et que comme d'habitude, vous vous y prenez à la dernière minute ! Et je suis bien gentille de vouloir vous aider, mais cela ne signifie pas que je dois faire le travail à votre place ! »

Harry se renfrogna… Il avait l'esprit trop occupé pour songer à faire son devoir de potions. Et surtout lorsqu'il se trouvait à la bibliothèque et qu'un très bel homme avec des cheveux blonds et un superbe fessier venait juste de se baisse pour ramasser un livre qu'il venait de laisser tomber par inadvertance, offrant à Harry une magnifique vue sur les courbes de son postérieur…

Harry n'écoutait que d'une oreille les remontrances d'Hermione, il était beaucoup plus occupé à dévorer Draco Malefoy des yeux… Draco Malefoy me diriez-vous ? Et bien, Harry était attiré par lui depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu… Cela fera bientôt sept ans qu'ils se connaissaient, mais aux yeux de tous, ils étaient ennemis… Mais plus pour bien longtemps, selon l'avis de Harry qui voulait avoir son dû… Malefoy dû ressentir ce regard perçant, car il s'arrêta dans son geste pour tourner la tête vers l'origine du regard.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il se rendit compte que les deux merveilleux yeux verts qui le fixaient aussi intensément n'étaient autre que ceux du Survivant, ceux d'Harry Potter… Potter ? Depuis quand Potter le regardait ainsi ? Il faut dire que les seuls regards qu'Harry daignait lui adresser étaient des regards furieux ou méprisants… Mais là, Harry semblait littéralement le déshabiller du regard… Le rouge lui monta aux joues lorsqu'il aperçut une lueur prédatrice briller au fond des yeux du brun…

Le regard qu'avait Harry en ce moment déstabilisa quelque peu le blond … Il resta absorbé par ces yeux verts, trop verts, quelques instants…

Puis, secouant soudainement la tête, il se dit que tant qu'à entrer dans le jeu de Potter – sa réaction ne pouvant être qu'un jeu, Malefoy pensait que jamais Potter n'aurait réellement envie de le déshabiller du regard – autant entrer complètement dans son jeu…

Un petit jeu tout bête, mais qui les mèneraient tous les deux vers une vraie réalité…

S'amuser un peu n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne… Et jouer à séduire Harry Potter pouvait être une expérience intéressante, songeait Draco…

Le blond fit tomber un autre livre – _Oups, pas fait exprès !_ – puis, tout en fixant Harry, se baissa lentement pour attraper le livre, qui, comme par hasard, glissa sous l'étagère… Draco se mit à quatre pattes, et se cambra pour ensuite tendre la main vers le livre…

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit du rouge monter aux joues de Potter ! Attendez… Potter rougis ? A cette pensée, Draco se mit à sourire, non pas un sourire narquois et méprisant, comme à son habitude, mais un sourire qui se voulait satisfait… ou presque…

Harry semblait obnubilé par Draco…

_« Dieu qu'il est beau,_ songea Harry. _Mais… je rêve ou il me fait une petite démonstration de ramassage de livre très sexy et très… Ah ! Je sens que je vais avoir du mal à me retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus… Bon Dieu ! Mais c'est inhumain l'effet qu'il produit sur moi ! Mon Dieu ! Merci d'avoir doté une aussi charmante créature d'un postérieur digne d'un dieu grec ! Ça me donne envie de… »_

« Voyons Harry ! Tu m'écoutes oui ! »

Harry sortit de sa torpeur, n'oubliant pas de fusiller d'un regard Draco Malefoy affichant maintenant un air des plus innocents…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien y avoir de si intéressant dans cette bibliothèque qui puisse t'empêcher de porter attention à mes conseils ?

- Moi je sais ! Une certaine fille aux cheveux noirs ? Je n'ai pas raison Harry ?

- Qui ça ? Ron, je ne te suis pas là…

- Harry ! Harry ! Mais que va-t-on faire de toi ? Vu comment tu dévores Cho Chang des yeux, on se demande comment elle fait pour ne pas se sentir gênée !

- Cho ? Mais je ne l'ai même pas vue !

- On ne nous la fait pas celle là, Harry ! On a bien vu, Hermione et moi, que ça faisait déjà quelque temps que tu regardes toujours dans sa direction… Tiens, regarde, elle est juste derrière la table des Serpentard, avec ses amies.

- Qui gloussent à chaque fois que je les croise d'ailleurs !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on te dise Harry, t'es plutôt mignon comme garçon… Tiens, tu n'as cas demander à Hermione… hein 'Mione qu'il est mignon Harry ?

- Ah ! Tu es intenable Ron !

- Mais quoi ? Une aussi belle gueule ferait fondre un cœur de glace, et je suis sûr que même un Serpentard ne pourrait pas lui résister !

- T'es sympa Ron, mais garde tes réflexions pour toi ! Je ne suis pas gay moi !

- Hum… qui t'a dit que je parlais de garçons ?

- …

- Héhé ! Et un point pour moi !

- Bon, allez les garçons, on arrête là ! Harry, je vais être gentille pour une fois, et te laisser mon devoir de potions pour que tu le recopies. On repassera dans une petite heure pour aller ensuite manger. D'ici là, concentre-toi sur ton devoir, pas sur Cho, d'accord ? Allez viens Ron, on y va !

- Bon courage Harry !

- Ouais, j'en aurai bien besoin… »

Effectivement, Harry allait en avoir besoin de ce courage… Comment résister à l'envie qui le tiraillait de se laisser aller à la contemplation d'un ange blond, assis à quelques mètres seulement de lui ? Surtout quand ledit blond se mettait tout d'un coup à adopter une pose lascive sur sa chaise, et faut-il dire, cette pose était assez provocatrice pour Harry qui – remerciant le personnel de Poudlard d'avoir choisi des tables où l'on voyait le bas du corps – avait une magnifique vue sur ledit bas du corps de Draco Malefoy.

Une idée lui vint soudain à l'esprit… Leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ne leur avait-il pas appris, quelques jours auparavant, un sort permettant de toucher l'adversaire comme si on se trouvait juste à côté de lui, tout en étant invisible ? Harry décida alors qu'il était temps qu'il s'entraîne à ce sort et le moment semblait propice vu que la plupart des élèves avaient quitté la bibliothèque… Il ne restait plus que Draco et lui-même dans cette partie de la bibliothèque, les poules… non, pardon… Cho et ses amies étaient parties quelques minutes plus tôt.

Harry se saisit de sa baguette magique, la pointa vers Draco et lança « Invise »

Il se sentit partir de son corps, il se retourna, et se vit endormi, effondré sur sa table… Le sort avait fonctionné ! Il s'avança alors vers Malefoy, plongé dans un livre… Subitement, Draco leva la tête, et pendant un court instant, Harry pensa qu'il l'avait vu, mais Malefoy regardait le Harry endormi, un sourire aux lèvres… Draco posa son livre, se mit debout, et voulut se diriger vers le Harry endormi, quand il stoppa net dans son élan : son entrejambe venait de recevoir une caresse bien placée…

Draco crut tout d'abord que c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours, mais la manière dont son corps réagissait lui prouvait le contraire… Harry, lui, s'amusait de voir Draco réagir autant à ses caresses… un effleurement de la main par-ci, un autre par-là… Malefoy devenait de plus en plus réactif…

Draco, lui, se demandait quel était ce sort, qui lui faisait cela ? Jusqu'au moment où le souvenir du cours lui revint à l'esprit…

« Potter ! Tu vas me le payer ! »

Malefoy, les joues rouges de colère (ou de plaisir) s'avança furieusement vers Harry, se débarrassant des mains baladeuses. Harry annula son sort et retourna dans son propre corps…

Draco Malefoy le secouait maintenant comme un prunier…

« Eh ! Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Je ne suis pas un arbre fruitier !

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

- Tu me demandes ce que moi je t'ai fais ? Tu rigoles ? J'étais tranquillement entrain de dormir, tu me réveilles, et tu me demandes ce que je t'ai fais ? C'est toi qui as besoin d'un petit somme Malefoy !

- Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile Potter ! Je sais pertinemment que c'est toi qui m'as fait ça !

- Fait quoi ?

- Et arrête d'afficher un air innocent !

- S'il n'y avait eu que moi… »

Draco stoppa tout net… Après tout, Potter avait raison… N'était-ce pas lui, qui quelques minutes auparavant, avait affiché un air innocent quand Potter avait été interpellé par la Sang-de-Bourbe ? Tiens, en parlant du loup…

« Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Laisse Harry en paix !

- Oh ! Une Sang-de-Bourbe qui prends la défense du Survivant, comme c'est mignon !

- Malefoy ! Je te préviens que si tu ne lâches pas Harry tout de suite, je te transforme en fouine !

- Ouh, si tu le prends comme ça… »

Draco lâcha Harry et retourna à sa table, remarquant au passage le sourire narquois de ce dernier…

« Bon, tu viens Harry, on va manger, Ron nous attends à l'entrée… J'espère que ça va être bon à manger ce soir ! J'éprouve tjrs beaucoup de plaisir à savourer de bons petits plats !

- Moi j'en connais un qui a déjà eu un certain plaisir aujourd'hui… »

En entendant cela, Malefoy releva la tête et vit que Harry le fixait… Le fourbe ! Malefoy avait eu raison, Harry Potter était bien pour quelque chose dans les soudaines réactions de certaines parties de son anatomie quelques temps plus tôt…

----------------------------

Après le dîner, le trio rouge et or alla s'isoler dans un coin de leur salle commune, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes…

« Dis, Harry, tu es sûr que tu n'auras pas besoin d'aide cette fois ?

- Non, Hermione, je ne veux plus vous mêler à ces affaires, vous avez eu déjà bien assez de mal à cause de moi…

- Mais nous pouvons au moins t'aider à faire un plan ? A t'aider en préparant des sorts ?

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne veux pas que vous subissiez encore d'autres dommages par ma faute ! Ce combat est entre Voldemort et moi, je ne veux impliquer personne d'autre… Ni vous, ni qui que ce soit d'autre…

- Laisse-nous au moins veiller sur toi jusqu'au combat, Harry, et laisse-nous t'aider, te soutenir moralement… tu vas en avoir besoin, je ne me suis jamais retrouvée en face de Voldemort, mais je pense que ce doit être une vraie torture pour l'esprit… Alors laisse-nous au moins te soutenir moralement Harry, je ne supporterai pas de te voir complètement seul…

- Hermione, Ron, vous comptez beaucoup pour moi, mais je ne veux pas que vous preniez part dans ce combat… Je ne veux pas sombrer dans la déprime… Je veux que personne ne m'aide, je ne veux pas que d'autres personnes meurent encore par ma faute… »

Hermione et Ron s'étaient tus… Ils ne comprenaient pas Harry… Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi il tenait tant à ne pas être entouré de gens qui seraient prêts à l'aider, peut en importaient les conséquences… Ils pensaient simplement que Harry avait encore des remords suite à la mort de Cédric Diggory… et surtout de son parrain, Sirius… et que c'était pour cela qu'il ne voulait que personne qu'il connaissait ne l'aide dans son combat contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Ron se leva…

« Bon, désolé de vous laisser là, mais je commence à être un peu fatigué… Bonne nuit tous les deux !

- Bonne nuit Ron ! »

Ron se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons, laissant Hermione et Harry seuls…

« Harry, je dois te parler de quelque chose…

- Vas-y Hermione, je t'écoute…

- Et j'ai vraiment besoin de toute ton attention…

- D'accord d'accord !

- Est-ce que tu t'en es rendu compte ?

- … rendu compte de quoi ? demanda Harry, l'air étonné.

- Que ce n'était pas la personne à laquelle Ron faisait allusion tout à l'heure à la bibliothèque dont tu recherches tout le temps la présence ? Que ce n'était pas Cho Chang par qui tu es attiré, mais par un Serpentard ? Et plus précisément…

- Draco Malefoy… Oui je sais… Mais je n'y peux rien…

- Tu… tu es entrain de me dire que ce que je dis est vrai ? Que tu… enfin… que tu l'… aimes ?

- …

- Harry ? Depuis quand ?

- … Depuis le début…

- Quoi ? Et pendant tout ce temps, tu as réussi à nous le cacher ?

- Je suis désolé, je ne veux pas qu'il l'apprenne… ni lui, ni le reste de l'école…

- … A mon avis, Malefoy doit déjà s'en douter…

- Comment ça ?

- Harry… Je vais vraiment finir par t'offrir un rendez-vous chez l'ophtalmologiste… Ou alors changer tes lunettes. Elles ne doivent plus te convenir, ce qui pourrait expliquer que tu ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez… Vu le petit jeu auquel vous jouiez tout à l'heure, je doute également que ça ne soit pas réciproque !

- …

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais Ron avait raison, il se fait tard… Je vais me coucher, tu devrais en faire autant Harry…

- …ouais… Bonne nuit 'Mione !

- Bonne nuit Harry !

- …

- …

- Hermione…

- Oui ?

- Tu peux garder le secret ?

- … Bien sûr, ne t'en fais pas ! »

Hermione s'en alla, laissant Harry derrière elle, entrain de se lever et de rejoindre le dortoir des garçons… Hermione avait les yeux qui brillaient… Alors comme ça, Harry craquait vraiment sur le blond ? Hermione croyait s'être fait des idées, mais finalement, c'était fondé ? C'était décidé, qu'il le veuille ou non, elle fera tout pour qu'avant le combat avec Voldemort, les deux derniers mois de Harry à Poudlard soient inoubliables…

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Petit mot de l'auteuse :** alors, j'ai toujours besoin que quelqu'un me dise si c'est possible de séparer la fic en elle-même des infos rajoutées autour!!! (enfin, de laisser plus d'espace entre la fic et le titre, et la fic et les notes de fin de chapitre...) 

Sinon, quelques renseignements de plus :

**1/** La formule lancée par Harry, « _invise _» signifie « _invisiblement_ » en latin, je n'avais pas envie de chercher quelque chose de compliqué…

**2/** En fait, Draco n'est pas encore bien conscient de ses sentiments envers Harry, il pense entrer dans le jeu d'Harry (qui n'en est pas un), sans être conscient que ce n'est pas un jeu pour lui-même… En gros, Draco pense qu'il s'agit d'un jeu, alors qu'au fond de lui, il n'est pas obligé de répondre aux avances de Harry, il le fait de lui-même… Vous m'avez suivit ? (je m'explique toujours très mal… ; Dodo: c'est pas grave! je crois qu'on a compris! lol)

**3/** Comment Hermione a fait pour découvrir sur qui Harry craquait ? Faut pas être aveugle non plus ! Et puis, je voulais que ce soit elle qui les aide à se trouver…

La suite dans le prochain chapitre… Reviews ?

**Dodo **: Pauvre ryry...

**Seiryû **: Why?

**Harry **: et tu OSES le demander????

**Seiryû **: Ben...

**Hermione **: en fait, c'est très simple. Je t'explique Seiryû: Harry est triste parce que Draco pense qu'il se moque de lui et donc qu'il va lui faire encore plus mal en jouant avec lui plutôt que...

**Ron **: c'est bon, 'mione. Je crois qu'on a saisi le principal! Inutile de nous faire un historique.

**Dodo **: N'empêche, elle a encore tout compris!

**Ron **: Normal, c'est la plus intelligente de l'école!

**Draco **: Faux la belette! Le plus intelligent, c'est MOI.

**Harry **: Aïe aïe aïe! c'est reparti pour un round Ron vs Draco...

**Dodo **: Seiryû, tu m'aide à éviter le carnage?

**Seiryû **: hum. Je crois que c'est préférable. Le sang, c'est pas facile à nettoyer...

**Dodo **: ''

**Voldy **: Bon, en attendant que nos deux amies séparent nos boxeurs des bacs à sables, je vous prie de bien vouloir nous laisser une review. La suite ne devrait pas tarder.

**Seiryû **: Comment tu sais ça, toi?

**Voldy **: C'est évident, non? Je t'observe tout le temps... # air pervers#

**Tous **: o.o

**Dodo **: je crois que tu peux commencer à t'inquiéter Bubulle.

#Seiryû qui s'arme et va se barricader derrière son lit à baldaquins#

**Hermione **: C'est ici, cher lecteur, que nous vous quittons. Au revoir et à bientôt!

**Harry **: 'mione! Dépêche-toi! Bubulle va avoir des problèmes si on ne l'aide pas!!

**Draco** : Stupides Griffys!

**Dodo **: Bisous à tout le monde!

**Seiryû **: OSKOUR!!!! HELP! HELP!!!!!!!!! # cris d'agonie #


	3. Chapitre 02 : Première retenue commune

Petits rappels :

**Rating :** M (fic yaoi, homophobes s'abstenir !)

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et Cie ne m'appartiennent pas, et ce n'est que par pur plaisir que j'écris cette fic !

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Et un deuxième chapitre tout chaud ! (Non, pas encore dans ce sens là, désolée… ou presque…) Dans ce chapitre, il y a un certain rapprochement dans la relation HPDM… Et des sous-entendus, et ce qu'on pourrait appeler un léger « lime »… Place à la fic…

**P.S.** : un dessin en rapport avec la fic de FausbourgV (_nos ailes mêlées_ allez la lire, ça vaut le coup !) est sur ma déviation (allez dans mon profil, c'est le lien "homepage", puis cliquez sur "Gallery" et c'est le permier dessin à gauche (je n'arrive pas à mettre le lien directement sur cette page, désolée)). N'oubliez pas de laisser des commentaires (pour ceux qui ne sont pas sur Deviantart, vous pouvez toujours me laisser vos critiques et autres par PM ou dans les reviews de la fic, merci !)

* * *

**Chapitre 02 : Première retenue commune…**

_-- Septième année à Poudlard, il reste moins de deux mois avant la fin de l'année et Voldemort n'a toujours pas attaqué… --_

Ça faisait déjà quelques jours qu'Hermione les laissait tous les deux seuls, lui et Ron, pendant qu'elle disparaissait, ils ne savaient où, une heure durant.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien fabriquer 'Mione , dit Ron, se tournant dans tous les sens pour essayer de voir si Hermione était autre part dans la salle.

- Je n'en sais trop rien. Elle a juste dit qu'elle avait quelque chose d'urgent à régler…

- Ouais, hier elle nous a fait le coup avec « j'ai oublié quelque chose au dortoir », avant-hier c'était « je dois aller voir si tout est calme dans les couloirs » alors que nous étions à la bibliothèque entrain de travailler, et elle fait toujours passer le travail scolaire avant les corvées de préfet, le jour d'avant c'était « j'ai un besoin pressant »… Une heure à chaque fois, c'est plutôt louche si tu veux mon avis…

- Bof, elle a peut-être vraiment des trucs importants à faire, peut-être que les profs lui ont confié un objet spécial, comme en troisième année avec le Retourneur de Temps…

- Mais elle nous en aurait parlé non , dit Ron, un sourcil relevé. Elle l'avait fait pour le Retourneur de Temps, pourquoi pas aujourd'hui alors ?

- Et bien, peut-être que tout simplement elle fait quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas envie que l'on sache…

- Peut-être… Mais tout de même, c'est louche… »

Effectivement, c'était même très louche… Surtout qu'aujourd'hui, elle était absente à l'heure du repas… Et cela ne lui était jamais vraiment volontairement arrivé… Mais que pouvait-elle bien faire ?

Les joues rouges, légèrement décoiffée, et le souffle court, Hermione refit surface en plein milieu du repas…

« Ben 'Mione, où étais-tu passée ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas Ron ! rétorqua la brunette, tout en lançant un regard noir au Gryffondor assis à sa droite.

- On a quand même le droit de savoir où tu es pendant toutes ces heures ! Ça fait déjà une semaine que tu nous fais le coup ! On se pose des questions à la fin nous !

- Bon, d'accord… Je veux bien vous expliquer, mais bon, ça ne vous avancera à rien…

- Vas-y toujours, cela fait déjà une heure passée que nous attendons une explication, alors une minute ou deux de plus, c'est pas grand chose…

- Alors, j'étais simplement partie faire un petit jogging avant d'aller manger, puis finalement, je me suis égarée dans le parc, et c'est parce que j'ai eu un peu de mal à retrouver mon chemin que je suis arrivée en retard !

- Dit-elle avec un grand sourire… Hermione, frotte un peu ton auréole au-dessus de ta tête, il reste un peu de poussière…

- Harry ! Depuis quand es-tu aussi moqueur !

- Depuis qu'une certaine personne nous cache des choses…

- Je te signale que je peux te retourner la remarque…

»

Ron afficha un air stupéfait… Il resta quelques secondes avec un air ahuri, puis se décida à parler

« Ah non, Harry ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Mais vous êtes énervant à la fin, tous les deux, à faire des cachotteries !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Ron, tu seras bien assez vite au courant !

- Hermione… Tu n'aurais pas osé, dit Harry, affichant un air paniqué.

- Osé quoi, Harry ? dit Hermione d'un air innocent.

- … Non, rien… »

Ron observait ses deux amis, soupçonneux. Ils lui cachaient des choses, il en était sûr…

----------------------------------------

Un peu plus tard, toujours pendant le repas, Harry cherchait encore une fois Draco des yeux… Ne pouvait-il, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, refouler ses impulsions ? Ne pouvait-il pas cesser ce petit manège ? De toute manière, il savait que pour Malefoy ce n'était qu'un jeu. Un défi... et rien de plus… Juste un petit jeu pour faire sortir Harry de ses gonds… Mais il ne voulait pas penser à cela, pour Harry, ce n'était pas un jeu ou une simple passade, un béguin d'enfant frivole, non... c'était bien plus... c'était quelque chose qui brûlait tout son corps, et bien que la réciproque ne soit pas vraie, il voulait y croire et ignorer ce que lui disait son bon sens, il voulait… croire en son amour pour Malefoy, croire qu'un jour ou l'autre, la réciproque sera vérifiée…

Harry scrutait la Grande Salle à la recherche de la seule personne capable de faire battre son coeur de cette façon. La tête blonde était absente de la table des Serpentard… Zabini, Crabbe, et Goyle , qui étaient pourtant des proches du blond, ne semblaient pas plus gênés que cela par la non-présence de leur meneur à la table du repas…

Un brusque mouvementdu côté de la table des professeurs attira l'attention de Harry. Le professeur Rogue venait d'arriver et se dirigeait d'un pas sûr vers la table des verts et argents

, et plus précisément vers le petit groupe d'amis de Malefoy…

Harry lança un sort pour pouvoir écouter la conversation qu'ils tenaient…

« Zabini, où est MonsieurMalefoy ?

- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur…

- Et vous autres ?

- Nous n'en savons pas plus, Monsieur... Désolé

- Mais où est-ce que Malefoy a bien pu aller ? Je l'ai pourtant croisé il y a une petite heure, il n'a pas pu disparaître comme cela depuis ?

- Je crois qu'il avait un rendez-vous, professeur.

- Voyez-vous cela Zabini, un rendez-vous ? Vous vous fichez de moi ?

- Pas du tout monsieur, mais cela fait quelques jours qu'il reçoit des lettres par hibou…

- Et alors ? En quoi cela vous fait penser à un rendez-vous ?

- La lettre était rose monsieur…

- … Rose ? Effectivement… vous avez peut-être raison Zabini… Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais pour non-présence d'un Serpentard à l'heure du dîner, je n'enlève pas de points à la maison, mais vous direz à monsieur Malefoy de venir dans mon bureau à huit heures, j'ai des choses à lui dire…

- Bien monsieur… »

Harry n'en revenait pas… Malefoy, un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un ? Harry jeta un regard en biais en direction d'Hermione… non, ce ne pouvait pas être elle, jamais elle n'aurait envoyé une lettre rose à Malefoy…enfin, avec Hermione, on ne pouvait rien prévoir… Harry décida d'en avoir le cœur net…

« Hermione ? »

Elle leva la tête de son assiette, le regard débordant d'innocence…

« Qu'y a-t-il Harry ?

- Euh… Dis-moi que tu n'as rien entrepris avec tu-sais-qui…

- Avec Voldemort ? Tu me prends pour qui ?

- 'Mione, j'ai vraiment l'habitude de l'appeler par un surnom ? Franchement, je te parle d'une personne de l'école là…

- Ah ! Bien sûr que non voyons ! Je ne suis pas assez bête pour aller le voir alors que ça n'est pas moi la principale concernée…

- Ah… tant mieux… »

Mais une question trottait encore dans la tête du brun… Si ce n'était pas Hermione, c'était qui ? Rien que l'idée de quelqu'un d'autre tournant autour de Malefoy le mettais dans une rage folle… Si cela avait été Hermione, passe encore, mais un inconnu ! Ou une inconnue ! Encore pire ! Harry essayait avec tant bien que mal de se contenir. Il ne voulait pas laisser libre cours à sa colère… Il ne voulait pas qu'IL prenne conscience de ses sentiments envers lui…

Tiens, en parlant du loup, Draco Malefoy venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte de la grande salle. Le teint rougit par la course et les cheveux décoiffés, Draco venait de faire une entrée très réussie…Plusieurs visages s'étaient tournés vers l'arrivant qui rougit encore plus sous certains regards inquisiteurs, dont celui du professeur Rogue…

Draco se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard, les yeux fixés sur un point invisible devant lui…

Harry le regardait, le dévorait du regard encore une fois, mais l'absence de réaction de la part du blond faisait monter en lui un sentiment de tristesse et de désespoir… Dès l'instant où il était entré et ce jusqu'à la fin du repas, Draco n'avait pas une seule fois tourné la tête dans la direction de Harry, et ce même un court instant…

Harry faisait tout pour attirer l'attention du blond… enfin, il lui envoyait des messages par la pensée, des « _retourne-toi et regarde-moi, je le veux_ » silencieux… Mais rien n'y faisait, Draco Malefoy restait le nez rivé sur son assiette, essayant de faire oublier à tous son retard au dîner…

Harry commençait à être mal en point… à être en mal d'amour… Une seule et unique phrase résonnait encore dans sa tête: _Si ce n'est pas Hermione, qui est-ce ?_ Harry était déterminé, et ce plus que jamais, à trouver le nom de l'inconnu qui osait proposer un rendez-vous à l'objet de ses désirs sous ses propres yeux… Ses pensées furent coupées par un coup de coude dans les côtes, dû à Hermione :

« Eh, Harry, ça ne sert à rien de t'en faire pour ça, tu sais ! Si ça se trouve, ce n'est qu'une invention de Blaise pour éviter à Malefoy une punition assez conséquente…

- Je ne pense pas que Blaise ait raconté un mensonge à Rogue… Il l'aurait tout de suite vu, non ? Rogue n'est pas si idiot qu'il en a l'air…et puis il est legimens...

- Potter ! Je vous signale que l'idiot est juste derrière vous et qu'il vous invite à venir le rejoindre dans son bureau à huit heures précises ! »

Le professeur de potions, un sourire sadique accroché à ses lèvres, se tenait debout, les mains sur les hanches, juste derrière Harry… dont le sourire venait tout juste de s'effacer pour laisser la place à un air coupable.

« Gloups… professeur ? Vous étiez là ?

- Je ne suis pas le fruit de votre imagination Potter, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir… Mais vous avez eu le malheur de prononcer mon nom suivit d'un adjectif qui me déplaît beaucoup juste au moment où je passais, comme par hasard, derrière vous, pour vous prévenir que tout d'abord, vous êtes conviés chez moi ce soir à huit heures pour avoir écouté une conversation qui ne vous concernait pas, et ensuite, que vous reviendrez tous les soirs de cette semaine à la même heure, pour vous punir de vos paroles, et pour finir, pour vous dire que votre maison, Potter, vient de perdre cinquante points…

- Cinquante points ? Mais monsieur…

- Vingt de plus Potter, et ce soir, huit heures précises ! N'oubliez pas ! »

Rogue s'éloigna de la table des Gryffondor, sans avoir oublié de faire virevolter sa cape, comme lui seul sait si bien le faire… Harry se lança dans un long monologue dans lequel il exprimait son animosité envers ce « _satané de professeur qui cherche toujours le moindre prétexte pour enlever des points à sa maison, alors que tout à l'heure, il n'a rien enlevé aux Serpentard parce qu'un élève était absent, nan mais je vous jure, c'est du favoritisme !_ » , tandis qu'Hermione tentait de cacher un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres…

------------------------------------------

Quelques minutes avant huit heures du soir…

Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, deux portes s'ouvrirent en même temps… Un Serpentard et un Gryffondor en sortirent et se dirigèrent vers un même endroit : le bureau du professeur de potions…

Les bruits de leurs pas retentissaient dans les couloirs vides, se faisant écho… Puis se mirent à l'unisson à un croisement… Les deux garçons se défiaient du regard, les yeux verts plongeant au plus profond des gris de son adversaire…

Mais une ombre de tristesse s'alluma dans les beaux yeux verts… Ombre furtive, qui n'échappa pas aux yeux du Serpentard… Harry détourna la tête et allongea le pas pour ne pas être en retard pour sa punition, talonné de près par Draco…

Harry frappa à la porte du bureau du professeur, et la réponse vint quasi immédiatement…

« Entrez donc… Tiens, Potter, je suis étonné de vous voir à l'heure…

- Que devons-nous faire monsieur ? demanda mielleusement Malefoy.

- Et bien, je vais d'abord vous laisser tous les deux seuls, le temps que j'aille régler un petit quelque chose, et je reviens ensuite vous donner votre véritable punition… En attendant, je vous demande juste de faire la poussière et de passer le balai dans mon bureau, et cela sans l'aide de la magie… Et je veux bien être d'une grande bonté cette fois, si vous avez soif, il y a une bouteille de bièraubeurre sur mon bureau, servez-vous autant que vous le voulez…

- Bien monsieur »

Et sur ces paroles, le professeur de potions quitta la pièce, les laissant tous les deux seuls, l'un en face de l'autre…

« Bon, ben je crois qu'on est bon pour nettoyer de fond en comble cette pièce Malefoy…

- Pourquoi je dois faire ça avec toi Potter ?

- J'en sais rien figure-toi ! Moi j'ai juste eu cette retenue parce que j'ai dit que Rogue n'était pas si idiot qu'il en avait l'air… »

Cette remarque eut pour effet de faire rire le Serpentard… Le cœur de Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine en voyant le visage rieur de Draco…

Draco se dirigea vers le placard à balai pour y chercher le matériel. Quand il se pencha pour prendre la petite pelle et la balayette, il offrit une magnifique vue sur son postérieur au Gryffondor présent dans la pièce…

« Et moi qui croyais que c'était beaucoup plus grave… Le prof m'a collé en retenue juste parce que je ne suis pas arrivé à l'heure au repas…

- C'est marrant, il faut qu'on se retrouve sans personne autour de nous pour que nous parlions normalement, sans que l'un d'entre nous n'insulte l'autre…

- Evite de croire que ce sera une habitude Potter, si je parle avec toi maintenant, c'est juste parce que nous devons faire le ménage dans cette pièce tous les deux…

- Tu n'as pas d'autres raisons ? Des raisons plus plausibles ?

- Désolé Potter… tous tes désirs ne sont pas réalité…

- J'aurai bien aimé pourtant… »

Draco sortit sa tête du placard, et regarda étrangement Harry…

« Bon, c'est pas tout, mais il faudrait peut-être commencer… Tiens, attrape ce balai Potter…

- Tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Harry…

- Non, je préfère Potter, je ne veux pas perdre les bonnes habitudes…

- Mais…

- Bon, on le commence ce ménage ? Sinon, quand le professeur reviendra, on n'aura encore rien fait, et je n'ai pas envie de passer d'autres heures de retenues en ta compagnie Potter… »

Les deux garçons se mirent au travail, Harry avec son balai, se battant avec les dessous d'armoire, qui ne voulaient pas que son balai passe sous elles, bloquant tout accès à la poussière s'accumulant au-dessous d'elles, tandis que Draco, lui, avait un plumeau à la main et enlevait la poussière du dessus des armoires…

Harry regardait Draco s'activer depuis un moment déjà. Il avait plusieurs fois retiré la poussière de son plumeau en le frottant de haut en bas, et en enserrant les poils pour faire tomber la poussière… Harry sentait les réactions de son corps à la vue d'un simple mouvement de nettoyage d'un plumeau… C'était incroyable l'effet que pouvait lui faire le blond… Il décida de reporter son attention sur son balai et cette satanée armoire qui ne voulait pas qu'on lui enlève sa poussière…

« Attends, je vais t'aider… C'est pas croyable ce que tu peux être peu doué Potter ! »

Malefoy affichait un air désespéré en voyant Harry se battre avec l'armoire…

Il prit le balai des mains de Potter, lui effleurant les mains au passage, et entreprit de retirer la poussière de dessous l'armoire… Ce qu'il fit avec beaucoup de facilité… Harry profita de ce moment de répit pour boire une gorgée de bièraubeurre…

Draco tendit fièrement le balai à Harry quand il eut fini sa tâche…

« Tu vois, c'était pas si dur que ça ! Faut tout t'expliquer Potter !

- Il y a certaines choses qu'il faudrait t'expliquer à toi, Draco…

- … depuis quand tu m'appelles Draco ?

- Depuis maintenant…

- … oui, et bien, évite d'en prendre l'habitude… C'est bon pour cette fois, mais essaye de ne pas m'appeler par mon prénom en présence des autres élèves…

- C'est bizarre, je pensais que tu m'aurais tué pour t'avoir nommé ainsi…

- Nous ne sommes que tous les deux dans cette pièce Potter, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais un scandale alors qu'il n'y a personne pour que tu sois tourné en ridicule… »

Harry dévisagea Draco… Alors c'était à ça qu'il pensait quand il le critiquait ? A le tourner en ridicule aux yeux des autres ?

Les yeux flamboyants de frustration et de colère, Harry fixait intensément Draco…

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça Potter ?

- … rien, je me disais tout simplement que parfois, j'aimerais que tout soit plus simple…

- Ah, Potter vient de retourner dans ses divagations…

- Tiens, je vais te montrer moi si j'ai des divagations… »

Harry se rapprocha dangereusement du blond, qui fit un léger mouvement de recul, mais trop stupéfait et désireux de voir ce qui l'attendait pour stopper Harry dans son élan… Le Gryffondor leva sa main jusqu'à la joue du Serpentard, l'effleura, pencha sa tête, et déposa un baiser dans le cou du blond… Son autre main, inoccupée jusqu'alors, se retrouva sur l'entrejambe de Draco, réveillant des sensations dans cette partie du corps… Habilement, Harry fit glisser la fermeture éclair du pantalon de Draco et sa main se fraya un passage pour rencontrer le sexe de Draco, rendant fou le propriétaire du corps…

Un râle lui échappa…

Puis son esprit reprit le dessus…

« Putain Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Malefoy recula instinctivement pour mettre plus de distance entre lui et le brun… Il referma sa braguette et remit correctement sa chemise dans son pantalon… Il fixait maintenant Harry dans les yeux… Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de lui faire ça ? Et pourquoi est-ce que lui-même avait réagi ainsi quand Harry l'avait touché ?

« Tu ne refais plus jamais ça Potter ! Et tu ne mentionne jamais ce moment ! Tu as compris ?cracha-t-il.

- C'est si déplaisant que ça ?

- Très gênant !

- Mais pourtant, un gémissement ne trompe jamais »

Draco rougit à cette allusion… C'était vrai, quelques temps plus tôt, il avait gémit, quand Harry l'avait touché… Draco se disait qu'il commençait à devenir fou… Pourquoi avait-il réagi ainsi aux caresses de Harry ?

Mais le retour de Rogue interrompit sa réflexion…

« Bon, comme je vois que le ménage n'a pas été entièrement fait, je vous laisse partir pour ce soir, mais je vous préviens, vous aurez deux soirs de retenue par semaine jusqu'à ce que vous ayez fini le ménage ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu faire pour ne pas avoir fini ce soir ?

- On s'y est mal pris monsieur…

- Potter, je ne vous ai pas permis de répondre ! Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor… Malefoy, qu'avez-vous fait ?

- J'ai dépoussiéré les armoires monsieur…

- Toutes ?

- Non, monsieur… seulement deux…

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que j'ai dû aider Potter, monsieur…

- Ah bon ? Et Potter, pourquoi aviez-vous besoin d'aide ?

- L'armoire ne voulait pas que je retire la poussière de dessous elle…

- Je vois… Et c'est ce qui vous a pris tout le temps ?

- Effectivement monsieur…

- J'avais posé la question à Potter, mais bon, merci d'avoir répondu Malefoy… Et à ce que je vois, vous n'avez pas bu la bièraubeurre ? C'est dommage, elle est vraiment délicieuse celle là…

- J'en ai pris moi, monsieur…

- Seulement vous Potter ? Dommage… Enfin, retournez dans vos dortoirs, je vous ferai savoir quand aura lieu votre prochain soir de retenue… Ah Malefoy, je dois vous parler, restez quelques minutes encore. Quant à vous Potter, allez-y…

- Bien Monsieur…»

Harry ne rejoignit pas tout de suite le dortoir des Gryffondor. Il voulait savoir ce que Rogue pouvait avoir à dire à Malefoy… Ce devait être important et confidentiel pour qu'il ne l'ait pas dit devant Harry… Interrompant ses réflexions, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir Malefoy… et la voix du professeur pour une dernière recommandation…

« Et surtout, veillez à ce que personne ne soit là quand vous les lirez… »

La porte se referma…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, Potter ?

- Je suis juste curieux de savoir ce qu'il te voulait…

- Eh, ce ne sont pas tes oignons ! Ça ne te regarde pas ! Enfin…

- Enfin quoi ?

- Non rien… Bon, on doit rejoindre nos dortoirs, il est vraiment tard là… »

Les deux élèves continuèrent leur chemin en silence, marchant côte à côte…

Arrivés au croisement qui menait aux deux dortoirs différents, Draco retint Harry par le bras…

« Pas un mot à quiconque de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir… Si on te demande, on a juste fait le ménage… Si quelqu'un apprend ce que tu m'as fait et comment j'ai réagi, je te promets que ce coup**-**ci, je te tue…

- Aucun problème Draco, je n'ai pas franchement envie non plus que les autres sachent que je ne fais aucun effet au Serpentard le plus sexy…

- Et arrêtes avec le « Draco », c'est « Malefoy » maintenant… Et… Sexy ? Potter, tu vas arrêter avec tes conneries oui ?

- T'es mignon quand t'es gêné Malefoy…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ce soir ?

- Je ne sais pas, ça me fait ça depuis que tu m'as aidé avec le balai… J'ai juste bu de la bièraubeurre, mais ça doit pas être ça, ça ne peut pas faire dire ce genre de chose à celui qui en boit…

- Bon, tu ferais mieux de rentrer dans ton dortoir et moi dans le mien… Bonne nuit Potter… »

Le blond partit rapidement, semblant serrer quelque chose sous sa chemise…

Harry décida qu'il devait parler à Hermione… même si Draco voulait que personne ne soit au courant, le brun devait lui demander les effets qu'avait une bièraubeurre sur l'organisme humain… ou plutôt les effets secondaires… ou alors s'il existe des potions qui avaient ces effets-là… Des effets qui lui avaient fait oublier de demander à Draco qui était celui ou celle qui lui avait envoyé des lettres pour un rendez-vous…

Cette nuit-là, Draco s'endormit juste au moment où il repensait à la scène qui s'était déroulée dans le bureau du professeur de potions…

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Petit mot de l'auteuse :** alors, quelques renseignements de plus : 

**1/** Oui, je sais, Ron n'est pas censé être au courant pour le Retourneur de Temps, mais j'avais besoin qu'il le sache… _Dodo: à mon avis, ils ont dû le mettre au courant un peu plus tard,non?_

**2/** L'idée de la retenue commune ? Cela permet de rapprocher les deux personnages en mal d'amour Ah, pauvre Harry ! Je ne sais vraiment pas comment il fait pour ne pas avoir encore sauté (oui oui, dans ce sens là) sur Draco… Franchement, je l'aurais déjà fait moi… _Dodo: pervers! _Seiryû : Mais non, mais non, pas du tout #grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles#

**3/ **Et pourquoi Rogue leur a demandé de faire le ménage ? L'idée m'est venue alors que je lisais des doujinshi Naruto (pas le même genre me direz-vous), où sur la couverture, il y avait un beau Sasuke en uniforme de soubrette (il n'est pas UKE pour rien notre SasUKE héhé #sourire pervers# _Dodo: 0.0 """"_

**4/** Ah, et je sais déjà comment va se finir l'histoire… J'ai déjà plein d'idées qui se profilent dans mon esprit… Mais je vous le demande : Une happy end ou pas ?(à la limite, je fais les deux…) _Dodo: tapez un!!!!! sinon les pauvres personnages vont être traumatisés à vie ( pour ceux qui seront tjrs en vie... Donc pas bcp)_

**5/** Ah, et pas de dialogue de fin pour ce chapitre, les personnages sont en vacances ! (ben oui, ils ont bien le droit d'avoir un petit peu de répit non ?

La suite dans le prochain chapitre… Reviews s'il vous plaît ?


	4. Chapitre 03 : Pardonne moi

Petits rappels :

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et Cie ne m'appartiennent pas, et ce n'est que par pur plaisir que j'écris cette fic !

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Déjà, un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont lue, et à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews au chapitre précédent (**Ludwing, Petite Abeille, Sylia, Arwendefondcombe**). Et laissez votre mail si vous voulez que je puisse répondre !

Et un troisième chapitre qui a mis du temps à venir (vive les vacances ! j'ai enfin un peu plus de temps à consacrer à ma fic !) C'est le chapitre de la déclaration ! héhé ! Un certain rapprochement est en cours… Place à la fic…

**Musique écoutée lors de l'écriture** Matchbox20 et Tokio Hotel (je connaissais pas, mais j'aime bien leur musique !)

* * *

**Chapitre 03 : Pardonne-moi, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais…**

-- Septième année à Poudlard, il reste moins d'un mois avant la fin de l'année et Voldemort n'a toujours pas attaqué… -- (dodo: zut alors! il fait la grasse mat ou quoi?!)

Le lendemain matin, Hermione dévisageait Harry comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait… Ce dernier avait dû sentir son regard insistant, puisqu'il engagea la conversation :

« Tu sais Hermione, si tu veux savoir ce que m'a fait subir Rogue pendant la retenue d'hier soir, il suffit de le demander, non ?

- Et bien, vu que tu lances le sujet, c'est surtout la suite de tes explications qui m'intéresse au plus haut point beaucoup ! lança Hermione, moqueuse.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas? Bah ! On ne te changera pas. Mais c'est ce qui fait ton charme.

- Alors ? Cette retenue ? demanda une Hermione, les joues roses, trépignante sur sa chaise.

- Et bien, une retenue « normale » selon Rogue, c'est-à-dire faire suer ses élèves en leur faisant faire des choses sans avoir recours à la magie… Quoique là, il a été plutôt bizarre… Je dirais même qu'il a presque été sympathique pour une fois !

- Sympathique? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Il nous a proposés de la Bièraubeurre… »

Hermione réprimait avec tant bien que mal son esquisse de sourire… Alors comme ça Rogue leur avait vraiment offert la bouteille de Bièraubeurre ? Elle n'y aurait jamais cru si Harry ne le lui avait pas dit…

Tandis qu'Harry continuait son récit de la veille, l'ébauche d'un nouveau plan germait dans l'esprit d'Hermione… « P_uisque Rogue a finalement daigné leur laisser la bouteille de Bièraubeurre, peut-être a-t-il remis également les lettres à Malefoy… Ah ! J'espère vraiment que la suite de la soirée leur a été profitable !_ »

« Hé Hermione ! T'es toujours avec nous? Gryffondor appelle Mione, répondez!

- De quoi ?

- Harry te demandait si tu connaissais tous les effets de la Bièraubeurre sur le corps d'un jeune homme de dix-sept ans ? demanda Ron, d'un ton fier, car pour une fois, ce n'était pas lui qui ne suivait pas la conversation.

- Et bien pas grand chose. C'est à peine si tu peux être légèrement joyeux, c'est pour dire !

- Et pas d'effets secondaires ?

- Si tu veux parler d'effets donnant envie de sauter sur le premier humain venu, non, ce n'est pas la Bièraubeurre !

- Ah bon ? C'est bizarre alors…

- J'ai rien compris… demanda Ron, incrédule.

- Dis-moi, Hermione, comment sais-tu que la Bièraubeurre m'avait donné ces effets-là ? »

Hermione devint rouge écarlate… ou plutôt aussi rouge que le carmin du drapeau des Gryffondor. Mince, elle aurait du écouter le résumé de la soirée d'Harry au lieu de divaguer dans ses pensées…

« Ahem, et bien, c'est la première idée qui m'est passée par la tête quand tu m'as posé cette question…

- C'est peu convaincant !

- Parce que tu as sauté sur quelqu'un Harry ? Et sans me le dire ? Et elle s'appelle comment ?

- Ron, tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Déjà, je n'ai sauté sur personne, et elle ne s'appelle pas !

- C'est très certainement un « il » si tu veux mon avis, Ron.

- Hermione !

- Un « il » ? Harry ? Tu serais…

- Oui, je suis gay ! Mais évite de le crier sur tous les toits Ron s'il te plaît !

- Alors dans le dortoir…

- Mais non ! Je suis peut-être gay, mais pas attiré par tous les garçons, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je laisse tes petites fesses à une certaine autre personne à ma droite…

- Harry ! s'écria une Hermione rouge comme une tomate.

- Ben quoi ? Un prêté pour un rendu 'Mione !

- Et comme a priori Hermione est au courant, je peux savoir de qui il s'agit aussi ?

- Et bien… tu sais Ron, je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas le savoir… Mais vraiment pas du tout !

- Allez, vous me devez bien ça non ? Je suis toujours au courant de rien moi, alors pour une fois vous pouvez peut-être faire un effort pour m'aider à paraître moins idiot non ? C'est un gryffondor ?

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas !

- Poufsouffle ? Serdaigle ?

- Toujours non…

- Non ! C'est un… c'est vraiment un… serpentard ?

- …

- C'est qui ? Quand même pas Crabbe ou Goyle ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Zabini alors ?

- Il est plutôt mignon, mais ce n'est pas lui !

- J'en sais rien… Le capitaine de leur équipe de Quidditch ?

- Non plus…

- … Euh… dis-moi, ce ne serait quand même pas Malefoy ?

- …»

Ron était complètement abasourdi par la non réponse de Harry et son air gêné… Le brun était vraiment attiré par le blondinet ? Il n'en revenait pas… Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait, il voulait dire quelque chose, montrer à Harry qu'il ne se moquait pas de la situation, même si elle était assez comique… « _C'est vrai, comment voulez-vous rester de marbre face à cet aveu détourné ? Harry et Malefoy sont censés être des ennemis, non ? Ils n'arrêtent pas de se chercher l'un l'autre, à se faire des coups bas… enfin, c'est plutôt Malefoy qui cherche Harry, mais bon… Prrffffffff ! Et bien, qui aurait cru que Monsieur Harry James Potter avait le béguin pour le Serpentard fils à papa ? Réfléchissons voir un instant… s'ils sont ensemble bientôt, ils vont se trouver des petits noms d'amoureux transis… comme « Potty-chou » « Dray d'amûûûûûr » Mouarffff ! Qu'est-ce que ça va être drôle !_ »

« Ron, je le vois, tu rigoles intérieurement !

- Mais pas du tout Harry !

- Si j'étais toi, je respirerai un peu quand même, à force de te retenir de rire, tu deviens rouge…

- J'ai pas encore atteint le niveau d'Hermione !

- Hé, Ron ! Ce n'est pas parce que la situation ne te tourne pas en ridicule que tu dois te venger sur nous !

- 'Mione, arrête de faire la fausse gênée, ça ne te va pas du tout !

- Bon, revenons-en à notre problème de Bièraubeurre… Je vais te dire, Harry, que si tu veux que l'effet qu'elle a eu sur toi ait un retour, il faut que l'autre en boive aussi…

- Mais comment sais-tu tout ça Hermione ?

- Bon, je ne vois vraiment pas comment je pourrais te le cacher plus longtemps Harry… J'ai demandé au professeur Rogue de te laisser une bouteille de Bièraubeurre pendant la retenue parce que, quand on fait le ménage sans avoir recours à la magie, c'est beaucoup plus fatigant et l'humain a besoin de se désaltérer… Donc je lui ai donné cette bouteille, en prenant soin de verser un philtre de ma composition dedans auparavant… Voilà pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça, Harry. Mais il faudra que lui aussi en boive... ne serait-ce qu'une gorgée…

- Ah, Hermione! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu mettes ton nez dans les affaires des autres ?

- Parce que, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, si je ne faisais rien, ton histoire n'avancerait pas d'un pouce ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne t'ai pas dit que le professeur Rogue se trouvait derrière toi au moment où tu as dit qu'il était un idiot ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je me serais donné la peine de soumettre l'idée de la bouteille à ce même professeur ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je me serais absentée plus d'une fois ces derniers temps ? Je te signale, mon petit bonhomme, que c'est un peu grâce à moi que ce cher Draco commence à te tomber dans les bras ! Et je ne sais pas pourquoi je reste assise à côté de quelqu'un d'incapable de se débrouiller seul et qui ne voit même pas les efforts déployés par les autres pour l'aider… Non mais vraiment ! »

Hermione se leva d'un bond, furieuse, et s'en alla à grands pas « _probablement en direction de la bibliothèque, comme toujours lorsqu'elle se met en colère_ » chuchota Ron à l'oreille de Harry…

La brunette regarda en arrière. Les deux Gryffondor étaient hors de vue. Elle bifurqua soudainement et s'engouffra dans le couloir menant à la volière… « _Non mais vraiment ! Quelle ingratitude ! Enfin, c'est toujours un prétexte pour qu'il ne pose pas trop de questions… Bon, maintenant, direction la volière pour envoyer un message à ce cher Serpentard… Et dire que Harry est persuadé qu'il s'agit de lettres d'amour ! S'il savait, je suis sûre qu'il m'en voudrait… Mais bon, un petit coup de pouce ne fera de mal à personne._ »

Arrivée devant la volière, Hermione ouvrit la porte… pour se trouver juste derrière le professeur de potions, affairé devant un hibou, une lettre rose à la main…

« Monsieur ? On s'était pourtant mis d'accord, vous, vous vous occupez des retenues, et moi des lettres contenant les indices…

- Ecoutez mademoiselle, ce n'est pas une lettre pour Monsieur Malefoy, voyez-vous, il n'y a pas que lui qui a des problèmes de cœur en ce moment !

- Vous savez, je trouve cette situation bizarre… C'est vrai, depuis notre première année à Poudlard, tout le monde sait que nous avons des relations pour le moins hostiles avec vous… S'ils savaient que vous aidiez un Gryffondor dans ses histoires d'amour, cela ferait jaser !

- Ce n'est pas dans l'intérêt de Potter que je fais ça, miss Granger, mais dans celui de Monsieur Malefoy, c'est son père qui me l'a demandé…

- Et il vous a dit de le caser avec Malefoy ?

- Non, il m'a juste demandé de lui trouver un partenaire dans sa vie privée, mais il n'a pas mentionné de nom…

- Et bien, il ne va pas être déçu ! Mais ce n'est pas encore gagné, c'est qu'il est têtu votre filleul !

- Je ne vous permets pas de parler de Monsieur Malefoy comme ça, Granger !

- Veuillez m'excuser, professeur… D'ailleurs, j'ai là une petite chose qui permettrait à Malefoy de finir par se rendre compte de ses propres sentiments, et d'éviter de faire souffrir Harry plus longtemps…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un Révélateur de Sentiments… et la notice qui va avec, parce que je crains qu'il ne sache pas s'en servir…

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cet objet… Montrez-le pour voir ?

- Tenez. »

Hermione tendit un petit objet pas plus grand qu'une balle de ping-pong au professeur de potions. C'était un très bel objet, porté en pendentif sur une chaîne en argent. Il s'agissait d'une bille bleutée en suspension dans un anneau d'or décoré d'entrelacs. Sur cette bille, il y avait une encoche en forme de cœur, endroit où se trouvait la photo de celui dont on veut voir les sentiments à son égard, et une petite barre située juste en dessous, qui se remplissait d'une couleur montrant les sentiments d'une personne envers celui qui tient l'objet, et plus la barre est pleine et de couleur rouge sang, plus le concerné aime la personne en possession du Révélateur de Sentiments… Le professeur Rogue restait subjugué par la beauté de l'objet…

« Mais où avez-vous eu cette merveille, miss Granger ?

- C'est un cadeau de famille… Je ne sais pas à qui il appartenait, mais je l'ai trouvé lors des dernières vacances quand je farfouillais dans mon grenier… J'avoue que je n'ai absolument aucune idée de la façon dont il s'est retrouvé à cet endroit, car comme vous le savez, ma famille ne compte pas de sorcier à ma connaissance…

- En tout cas, c'est un très bel objet ! Et est-ce qu'il fonctionne vraiment ?

- Mais bien sûr ! Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Pour le faire fonctionner, il suffit de tenir l'objet dans sa main gauche, comme cela, et sa baguette dans la main droite, de fixer le révélateur, puis prononcer la formule « Revelatio amorabundus » suivie du nom de celui dont on veut voir les sentiments envers soi, puis la photo apparaît dans l'encoche, et la barre montre les sentiments de la personne… Mais j'ai tout noté sur ce parchemin pour Malefoy, donc je pense qu'il saura s'en servir…

- Vous pensez toujours à tout, Miss Granger ! Je suis pressé de voir le résultat…

- Mais il y a des effets secondaires… Une trop grande utilisation peut entraîner des pertes de connaissances, des oublis soudains, voire même un coma… C'est un objet dangereux à la longue, mais je l'ai inscrit en grand sur le parchemin, donc il n'y aura probablement pas de problèmes de ce côté là !

- Bon, je vais retourner dans mon bureau, si je m'absente trop longtemps, il va y avoir des soupçons… Merci de vous occupez de cette affaire miss Granger !

- Mais de rien monsieur, je fais ça pour un ami.

- Et je vous fais confiance, rien ne doit s'ébruiter, et nous ne nous sommes jamais vus autre part qu'en cours, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, le secret sera bien gardé ! »

Le professeur de potions s'en alla, faisant virevolter une dernière fois sa longue cape noire, et Hermione se retrouva seule dans la volière… « _Non mais vraiment, c'est au moins la cinquième fois que nous nous voyons en dehors des cours, et à chaque fois il me dit ça… Il devrait avoir confiance depuis le temps non ? Mais je ne peux pas reprocher à un ancien Mangemort d'être paranoïaque… Bon, allez, petit hibou, viens donc par ici envoyer ce colis à monsieur Draco Malefoy-je-suis-en-mal-d'amour-mais-je-ne-veux-pas-que-ça-se-sache… Ah les garçons, tous les mêmes quand il s'agit de sentiments… Ils diront toujours aux autres « mais non, je ne suis pas amoureux d'untel » alors la personne ne se sentira pas aimée, alors qu'en vérité, elle est aimée… C'est compliqué les relations humaines…_ »

Le colis attaché à la patte du hibou, Hermione le laissa s'envoler vers le destinataire. Elle resta encore un peu dans la volière, réfléchissant à la suite des évènements…

------------------------------------------------

Quelques jours plus tard, à l'heure du repas de midi, quand les hiboux arrivèrent pour le courrier, Harry fusilla du regard le petit colis rose bonbon adressé à Malefoy… Comment cette fille osait-elle envoyer des lettres d'amour juste sous les yeux de Harry ? Non mais pour qui se prenait-elle ?

Et soudain, quelque chose frappa Harry dans la disposition de la table des Serpentard… Comment cela se faisait-il que Draco ne soit entouré que de filles aujourd'hui ? Et pourquoi Crabbe et Goyle étaient-ils assis loin de leur fidèle leader ? Les filles assises autour de Malefoy lorgnaient le petit colis avec un air de prédateur, prêtes à bondir dessus s'il explosait ou sur l'expéditeur, si elles arrivaient à voir son nom inscrit… Ce qui eut pour conséquence que Draco n'ouvrit pas le colis tout de suite, mais le rangea dans sa poche pour l'ouvrir plus tard…

La jeune fille assise à sa droite se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille… Harry sentait que la rage commençait à s'insinuer en lui…

« _Mais elle va se pousser cette mégère ?_ pensa Harry, alors que la colère commençait à se faire sentir. _Elle n'a pas le droit d'être aussi proche de Draco ! Et pourquoi il ne fait rien lui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne la repousse pas ? Il a quoi aujourd'hui ?Et surtout, pourquoi est-il entouré uniquement de filles ? Il ne va pas bien, c'est sûr ! Cette attitude m'énerve !_ »

Hermione et Ron, assis près d'Harry, n'osaient pas le déranger ou dire quoi que ce soit de déplacé, de peur de se récolter une saute d'humeur due au spectacle de la table des Serpentard. Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux rivés sur leur assiette, n'osant pas les lever vers Harry de peur de recevoir ses foudres…

Le brun à lunettes commençait à s'agiter sérieusement sur sa chaise…

Harry n'aimait pas la façon dont les filles se comportaient avec Draco… Certes, il était suffisamment beau et sexy pour que les filles lui tournent autour, mais le fait que cela se passait sous les yeux d'Harry faisait grandir un sentiment bien amer au plus profond de son âme… Ce sentiment, cet état d'esprit se nommait jalousie…

Pourquoi est-ce que toutes ces filles tournaient autour de Malefoy, et surtout, pourquoi ce dernier ne faisait-il pas plus d'efforts pour s'en débarrasser ? Harry jurait que le blond se complaisait d'être entouré de presque toute la gente féminine de Serpentard… Et la façon dont Draco Malefoy riait et regardait la jeune fille à sa droite ne plaisait guère au Gryffondor…

« _Mais il va arrêter de rire aux paroles de cette fille, oui ? _pensait Harry. _Moi, quand il m'adresse la parole, c'est juste pour me dire des choses désagréables… Il n'a jamais rigolé en ma présence, il ne m'a jamais sourit… Même quand j'ai l'impression de sentir son regard sur moi, et que je me retourne pour le regarder, il a déjà la tête tournée vers cette fille… Pansy… Pourquoi la préfères-tu à moi Draco ? Tu ne devrais pas, le sais-tu ?_ »

La jalousie emplissait le cœur de Harry… qui se décida à agir…

Il se leva brusquement, laissant ses deux amis en plan, pour se diriger vers le Serpentard blond…

Il arriva au niveau de Draco, s'éclaircit la gorge, et Draco fit enfin attention à lui…

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ?

- J'ai à te parler Malefoy…

- Me parler ? Mais que me vaut cet honneur ?

- C'est pas drôle, amène-toi ! »

Harry commença à se diriger vers la sortie, bientôt suivi de Draco qui venait de comprendre que si Potter était venu lui demander de parler, c'était pour quelque chose d'une grande importance…

Le Serpentard suivait le Gryffondor de près… Il pouvait même sentir son odeur… de la vanille… Le blond se disait que ce parfum était vraiment attirant, et se surprit à s'imaginer entrain de respirer les cheveux du brun… idée qu'il chassa immédiatement de son esprit…

Son guide venait de bifurquer à droite, dans une salle de classe inoccupée. Il s'y engouffra à sa suite, et se sentit brusquement tiré sur le côté, pour finir plaqué contre le mur de la salle… Un corps se pressait contre lui… Le temps que Draco Malefoy prenne conscience de ce qui venait de se passer que deux lèvres avides de désir, et remplies de jalousie s'étaient plaquées sur les siennes et qu'une main des plus baladeuses était de sortie… Le Serpentard avait les yeux écarquillés par la surprise… mais eut la présence d'esprit de repousser violemment le corps auquel appartenaient les lèvres et la main, et ses yeux rencontrèrent deux émeraudes, d'un vert des plus vifs, dans lesquelles se mêlaient jalousie, envie, amour, désir, haine et douleur…

« Potter ? Mais t'as perdu la tête ? Je suis un mec je te signale ! A quoi tu pensais ?

- A toi Draco !

- Mais t'es pas bien ? Si tu veux t'essayer avec les garçons, choisis-en un autre que moi, je ne suis pas attiré par les garçons…

- Ce n'est pas ce que ton corps montrait l'autre jour, à la bibliothèque… ni dans le bureau de Rogue…

- Un corps reste un corps Potter ! Et l'esprit, lui, ne pense pas comme le corps…

- Alors tout cela, c'était du bluff ? Tout ce qui a laissé croire que tu m'appréciais ne serait-ce qu'un peu, c'est faux ? Tous tes comportements sont faux ?

- …

- …

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'imaginais Potter ? Ce n'est qu'un jeu !

- Un jeu ? »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux garçons… Harry fixait Draco dans les yeux… Il n'en revenait pas… Malefoy s'amusait avec lui ? Malefoy se jouait de lui ? De ses sentiments envers lui ?

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du Gryffondor…

Non pas des larmes de tristesse, mais des larmes de rage…

« Oh ! Potty n'a pas réussi à avoir ce qu'il veut alors il pleure ? Pauvre chou !

- Malefoy… Je… je… il faut que je te le dise quand même… je… malgré tout ce que tu m'as fait, malgré tout ce que tu viens de me faire subir à l'instant, je ne peux m'en empêcher, j'ai besoin de toi… Tu es ma raison de vivre… Je… je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage d'affronter encore une fois Voldemort si je n'ai plus de raison pour m'en sortir vivant… Je ne supporte pas le fait que tu m'ignores délibérément depuis quelques temps… Avant, même si ce n'était que pour me critiquer ou me rabaisser, au moins, tu t'intéressais à moi… tu posais tes yeux sur moi… mais depuis quelques temps, tu ne me vois pas, c'est presque comme si je n'existais pas… Je ne peux plus le supporter Draco… Je n'en peux plus… »

Ce n'était plus de simples larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Harry, mais des torrents d'eau salée…

Tout au long de la tirade, son visage avait affiché un air de plus en plus désespéré, de plus en plus désemparé… Il s'était agrippé à la chemise blanche de Draco, et pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes sur son épaule…

Le Serpentard, complètement pris au dépourvu par ce que venait de dire le brun, ne savait que faire face à la crise de larme du Gryffondor…

Il leva ses bras et entoura le corps d'Harry, un bras autour de la taille du brun, et l'autre pressant son cou, dans une pose protectrice… Les mains de Harry étaient fortement agrippées aux vêtements du blond et des hoquets de chagrin secouaient ses épaules…

Draco fut soudain envahit d'une multitude de sentiments… Se sentir à ce point impuissant ne lui était encore jamais arrivé… Comment avait-il pu être à ce point stupide et aveugle pour ne pas croire que le brun était vraiment attiré par lui ? Pourtant, Hermione le lui avait dit… Elle laissait traîner des tonnes d'indices qui lui disaient vraiment qu'Harry éprouvait de tels sentiments envers lui… Et même le professeur Rogue avait rejoint la partie… Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas voulu les croire ? Pourquoi avait-il commencé à complètement occulter Harry et à fréquenter beaucoup plus de filles qu'à l'ordinaire ? … Le Révélateur de Sentiments lui avait montré ce que ressentait Harry envers lui… Oui il l'avait utilisé, il voulait vraiment savoir si la façon dont agissait Harry depuis quelques temps était un jeu, ou alors si c'était la vérité… Il avait utilisé le Révélateur une seule fois… Et il avait eu peur… Peur de savoir qu'Harry l'aimait vraiment… Peur de savoir que quelqu'un tenait à lui, Draco Malefoy… Alors il avait voulu n'être entouré que de filles, pensant que ça dissuaderait le brun… Mais pourquoi avait-il agit comme cela ? Pourquoi avait-il agit de manière si puérile ? Peut-être tout simplement qu'il ne voulait pas admettre son attirance pour les hommes… et pour un homme en particulier… celui qui se trouvait juste contre lui en ce moment même…

Draco releva la tête d'Harry, sa main sous le menton… Leurs regards se croisèrent…

Draco en fut surprit. Ce n'était pas de la haine qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux du jeune homme qu'il serrait dans ses bras… Aucune colère… Juste une insondable douleur qui noyait toute autre émotion… Rien que la souffrance d'avoir été ignoré et rejeté par la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui…

Le blond se sentit mal à l'aise… Comment avait-il pu laisser Harry dans un tel état ? Comment avait-il pu délibérément l'ignorer et le rendre ainsi triste à ce point ? Comment se pouvait-il qu'il ait été un tel sans cœur ?

Une ombre de remords passa dans les yeux gris…

Sa main droite se détacha du menton pour atteindre la joue, et essuyer les larmes qui y coulaient encore… Puis elle suivit tout naturellement le chemin vers la nuque du brun, y exerça une pression pour rapprocher son visage…

« Pardonne-moi Harry, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais… »

Et deux lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur celles du brun…

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Le petit mot de Seiryû :** alors, quelques renseignements de plus :

**1/** Héhé ! Enfin Draco comprend ses propres sentiments ! Comme quoi, le fait d'être mis en situation fait des miracles…

**2/** N'empêche, Rogue et Hermione devraient monter une agence matrimoniale, ils se feraient plein d'argent ! XD !!! Dodo : chui ok!

**3/** Et encore un petit cours de latin… Dans la formule du Révélateur de Sentiments, « _revelatio_ » signifie « action de découvrir, laisser voir », et « _amorabundus_ » signifie « disposé à l'amour »… donc en gros : « montrer les sentiments amoureux »

La suite dans le prochain chapitre… Reviews s'il vous plaît ?


	5. Chapitre 04 : Es tu heureux?

Petits rappels :

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et Cie ne m'appartiennent pas, et ce n'est que par pur plaisir que j'écris cette fic !

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Déjà, un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont lue, et à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews au chapitre précédent ! Et merci à Dodo (FausbourgV sur ma très chère bêtalectrice pour le travail qu'elle fait ! Et un quatrième chapitre qui a mis du temps à venir (Désolée, c'était la période des examens, alors j'ai suspendu l'écriture, je sais que j'aurais dû prévenir… désolée !). Place à la fic…

Les petites notes relatives à ce chapitre et d'autres renseignements se trouvent en fin de chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

**Musique écoutée lors de l'écriture** X1999 OST II et My Chemical Romance puis la Toccata en ré mineur de Bach (vous savez, le « _tintintiiiinnnnnnn tintintintintinnnnnnn tiinnnnnn_ »lol XD)

* * *

**Chapitre 04 : Es-tu heureux ? Tu devrais…**

_-- Septième année à Poudlard, Voldemort pointe (enfin) le bout de son nez… --_

Harry n'en revenait toujours pas…

Draco venait de l'embrasser…

Non pas que ça le gênait, bien au contraire, il en était plutôt content. Mais pourquoi Draco avait-il refusé ses sentiments et pourquoi les acceptait-il maintenant ?

Mais, à présent, la seule chose que Draco Malfoy avait en tête, c'était le qu'en dira-t-on…

Il se sentait tiraillé de tous les côtés. Que diraient les Serpentard s'ils savaient qu'il était avec un Gryffondor ? Et que penseraient de lui les filles? Et surtout, que penserait tout Poudlard... Si tout le monde était au courant de sa liaison avec Harry Potter, il était certain que ce serait le seul sujet de discussion jusqu'à la fin de l'année…

Draco ne pouvait pas ignorer toutes ces questions. Devait-il quand même poursuivre dans cette voie ? Etait-il raisonnable de serrer le brun dans ses bras ? De l'embrasser ? Etait-il raisonnable d'éprouver de l'amour pour lui ?

Mais il l'avait comprit. Harry Potter était sa raison d'être. Et c'est pourquoi il avait tout fait pour se rapprocher de lui depuis six ans… Il avait tout fait pour être plus proche de lui, même si ses comportements laissaient penser qu'il avait Potter en horreur…

Cette raison d'être regardait le blond avec un air mêlant tendresse et surprise. C'est ce regard qui désempara encore plus le Serpentard.

Son esprit était tout embrouillé… Embrouillé par la vision de ce corps contre lui et du regard qui lui appartenait… Embrouillé par la multitude de pensées qui le traversaient…

Devait-il succomber à l'ange brun et s'engager dans une voie qui lui vaudrait sans doute des reproches et des moqueries, mais dans laquelle il avait tout à y gagner ? Ou alors devait-il tout abandonner et retourner à sa vie d'avant, en essayant de faire de la vie du Survivant un enfer, en sachant qu'il perdrait tout espoir d'être un jour aimé… ou tout du moins beaucoup apprécié ?

« Tu as l'air contrarié… Je le vois, tes sourcils froncent… »

La voix suave du jeune Gryffondor venait de parvenir à ses oreilles, telle une douce mélodie. Son regard rencontra celui du brun, et la tendresse qu'il y vit lui fit oublier tous ses doutes.

Draco Malefoy savait dans quoi il s'engageait, et ne regrettapas sa décision.

« Ecoute Harry… Je ne voudrais pas te décevoir, mais…

- Tu penses à ce que diront les autres, n'est-ce pas ? Moi aussi, je me le demande bien…

- Justement, je voulais te dire qu'on ne pourra pas se voir trop souvent.

- Tu oublies un léger petit détail… Si on ne se montre pas en public, on peut quand même se voir et les autres n'en sauront rien.

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

- Il y a la salle sur demande. Et on a encore les retenues dans le bureau de Rogue, deux soirs par semaine… Je pense que ça sera suffisant, non ?

- Mm… Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que je ne suis pas digne d'être avec toi.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que tu trouves toujours les mots qui me font avoir confiance en moi, et me rendre compte de mes sentiments, et surtout de les accepter. Et moi, je ne peux rien t'offrir… Je n'arrive pas à t'offrir quelque chose…

- Tu sais, tu m'as déjà offert un baiser. C'est bien trop déjà en comparaison de ce que je fais.

- Tu vois, encore une fois, tu te contentes de peu… J'ai peur Harry… J'ai vraiment peur de ce que vont dire les autres… J'ai toujours vécu en écoutant les quolibets des gens qui m'entouraient. J'ai souvent entendu des personnes que je pensais aimables dire des choses affreuses à propos de mes parents… alors que devant eux, ils se montraient toujours gentil, agréables…C'est l'argent qui règne. Et ceux qui entourent l'argent sont des opportunistes et des hypocrites, la plupart du temps. J'ai toujours fait attention à ce qu'on disait autour de moi, même si je ne laisse rien paraître… Tu sais, la moindre remarque, même si elle est involontaire, peut me marquer. Et alors, obsédé par celle-ci, je n'arrive jamais à m'en détacher, à prendre du recul… C'est pour ça que j'ai peur… Si j'entends, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, quelqu'un critiquer quoique ce soit à mon propos, je prends la remarque en compte, et j'essaye de faire en sorte que l'autre ne voit plus ce défaut. C'est pour ça que j'ai peur Harry. Si quelqu'un nous critique, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à lui faire face…

- C'est pour ça que dans un « couple », car je pense que je peux dire ça, on est _**deux**_. Tu sais, Draco, depuis le temps que j'attends de pouvoir être avec toi, je ne compte pas rompre facilement. Alors tu feras tout ce que tu voudras, mais tu n'arriveras pas à te débarrasser de moi si facilement… Je ne me lasserai jamais de toi… Et bientôt, nous nous appartiendrons... Tous les deux… »

Draco avait absorbé les paroles du brun.

Comment pouvaient-elles le toucher à ce point ? Comment faisait-il pour réussir à faire s'envoler tous ses doutes ?

Harry Potter était un jeune homme généreux et avait un bon cœur.

Et le Serpentard voulait, au fond de lui, que le brun lui appartienne. Complètement. Qu'ils s'appartiennent, tous les deux… Et pour cela, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution… qui viendrait bien assez tôt.

Mais, soudain, une pensée l'empêcha de pousser ses réflexions plus loin…

« Euh, Harry, si on ne retourne pas tout de suite en cours, les autres élèves risqueraient de trouver ça louche…

- Et alors ? Ils penseront ce qui les arrangeront… Je veux être encore un peu dans tes bras… »

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Draco s'en rendit compte : ils n'avaient pas changé de position depuis le début… Harry était toujours accroché au torse de Draco, et ce dernier avait toujours ses bras autour du corps du brun.

Mais étrangement, le Serpentard éprouvait une grande difficulté à desserrer son étreinte. Il aimait sentir la chaleur du corps qu'il tenait tout contre son torse. Il l'avait et il n'allait pas le laisser s'échapper.

Une ombre passa furtivement dans la salle de classe. Pourtant, personne n'était entré…

« _Es-tu heureux ?_»

Un profond silence s'ensuivit, comme si les deux jeunes sorciers épiaient dans l'obscurité de la pièce ce qui allait advenir.

Draco était complètement affolé. Il fixait Harry étrangement.

« C'est toi qui as fait ce bruit ?

- Quel bruit ? Tu viens de parler, non ? Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as prononcé cette phrase…

_- Tu devrais…_

- Harry… Ce n'est pas moi…

- Tu me fais marcher, là ?

- Je t'assure ! Et puis ce n'était pas une voix humaine ! Ça ressemblait plus à un sifflement…

- … Comme un serpent?

- Harry… Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- _Je dirais plutôt « qui était-ce »…_

- Encore une fois, Harry ! Cette chose a encore sifflé ! J'ai senti son souffle dans mon cou ! »

Draco était de plus en plus affolé, de plus en plus pâle… Il s'était détaché d'Harry et reculait petit à petit vers la porte…

Harry semblait terrorisé par ce qu'il entendait. Le premier nom qui lui passa par la tête fût celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres : Lord Voldemort. Mais comment était-ce possible? Les défenses de... Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Il ne pouvait pas être entré dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ! Dumbledore n'aurait jamais autorisé cela… Malheureusement Dumbledore était mort, mais Harry ne voulait toujours pas y croire… Il était forcément en vie ! Il ne pouvait pas accepter la présence des forces du mal à Poudlard même ! Alors, non, Voldemort ne pouvait pas être là ! Pas maintenant !

« _Es-tu heureux ? Tu devrais…_ »

L'ombre passa encore une fois… Pour finalement disparaître dans l'obscurité.

« Harry? ... Dis-moi que ce n'était pas Lui ! Dis-moi que ça n'était pas Tu-Sais-Qui ! Ce n'est pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry était aussi choqué que Draco.

Voldemort était bel et bien revenu, il le sentait… Peut-être grâce à sa cicatrice… Ou plutôt à cause de sa cicatrice… Il regardait en direction du Serpentard, n'osant pas croiser son regard. Ne sachant pas s'il devait lui dire ce qu'il pensait être la vérité, c'est-à-dire que le Lord était présent en chair et en os à Poudlard, ou alors s'il devait tout faire pour cacher la vérité à Draco, pour le rassurer, l'empêcher de paniquer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà…

« Il faut que nous avertissions les professeurs… Surtout Mac Gonagall ! Elle saura quoi faire je pense…

- Moi, je vais aller avertir le professeur Rogue…

- Non ! Tu sais bien qu'il est…

- Qu'il est quoi ?

- Ah ! Non, rien. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il doive en être avertit.

- Tu te méfies de lui ?

- J'ai mes raisons… Bon, je vais voir le professeur de métamorphoses. Toi, retournes avec les autres Serpentard. Je t'enverrai un hibou pour te donner rendez-vous…

- D'accord. »

Draco se dirigeait vers la porte et allait appuyer sur la poignée, lorsque deux bras entourèrent sa taille, et que deux lèvres déposèrent un baiser dans son cou.

Le Serpentard se retourna pour étreindre le Gryffondor.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, leurs langues commencèrent un ballet effréné.

Dans ce baiser, la peur et l'amour étaient mêlés.

Le blond, coincé entre la porte et Harry, ne pouvait rejoindre sa maison…Mais il ne le voulait pas, il n'était pas vraiment pressé…

Harry se pressait de plus en plus contre Draco pour approfondir le baiser…

Quelque chose frôla la jambe de Draco… mais il n'y faisait plus attention : Harry se pressait de plus en plus contre lui, éveillant peu à peu l'entrejambe de Draco.

Harry se recula pour se détacher du corps du blond, provocant une profonde frustration chez ce dernier.

« Nous devrions y aller, tu ne crois pas ?

- C'est vraiment obligé ?

- Il faut prévenir les professeurs, maintenant. On a déjà bien trop traînés !

- C'est trop frustrant !

- On reprendra certainement plus tard ...

- Mais j'y compte bien, mon cher… »

Et après avoir volé un baiser à son amant, le Serpentard tourna la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit.

Les deux jeunes gens s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir, le blond alla à droite pour rejoindre son dortoir, tandis que le brun se dirigeait vers la gauche pour se rendre au couloir des bureaux des professeurs…

* * *

Harry frappa contre la lourde porte de bois qui entravait le passage. 

« Entrez monsieur Potter ! Et refermez la porte derrière vous.

- Bien, madame.

- De quoi voulez-vous me parler ? »

Harry raconta ce qu'il s'était produit quelques temps plus tôt. La voix qu'il avait entendue, ce qu'elle avait dit, ces étranges paroles… Il lui confia même ses doutes concernant le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Mais il évita soigneusement de préciser avec qui il se trouvait à ce moment-là.

« Donc, vous venez de me dire que vous pensez que Vous-Savez-Qui se trouve à Poudlard en ce moment ? DANS Poudlard ?

- C'est cela même, professeur. Il me semble l'avoir entendu...

- Il vous « semble » ou alors vous en êtes « sûr » ?

- Non, j'en suis sûr madame. Les paroles étaient en fourchelang donc ça ne peut être que lui !

- Effectivement… Ou alors un serpent à son service… J'ai juste une petite question, monsieur Potter… Comment est-ce que vous vous êtes rendu compte qu'il s'agissait de fourchelang ?

- Et bien…

- Oui ?

- Je n'étais pas seul en fait…

- Et puis-je savoir le nom de la personne qui se trouvait en votre compagnie ? Mademoiselle Granger ou Monsieur Weasley sans doute, non ? Quelqu'un d'autre certainement…

- Euh…

- J'attends! »

Harry savait que s'il mentait, MacGonagall se rendrait certainement compte du mensonge. Fallait-il lui dire la vérité ?

Harry observa quelques secondes le visage impassible et fermé du professeur, les yeux rivés aux siens.

Finalement, il allait quand même lui dire la vérité.

« … Draco Malfoy... Madame…

- Comment ? Un Serpentard ? Et puis-je savoir ce que faisait monsieur Malfoy avec vous dans cette salle ?

- Nous discutions…

- Pardon ? Vous vous fichez de moi là ? Vous discutiez dans une salle déserte ?

- Nous devions mettre au clair certains de ses agissements…

- Soit… Mais à propos de Vous-Savez-Qui, je ne peux malheureusement que faire de mon mieux… Ce qui n'est rien en comparaison avec Albus… Il aurait certainement su comment réagir, lui…

- Vous allez mettre tout Poudlard au courant ?

- Bien évidemment, Harry ! Je ne peux pas laisser les élèves et les professeurs dans l'ignorance du danger qui se cache dans notre établissement ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est une épée de Damoclès toujours au-dessus de nous. On ne sait jamais quand il va sévir… Bon, nous avons assez perdu de temps ! Harry, retournez auprès des autres Gryffondors, et dites aux préfets d'alerter les préfets des autres maisons. Que tout le monde aille se rassembler dans la Grande Salle dans un quart d'heure. Je vais chercher tous les professeurs ! »

Le professeur de métamorphose poussait allègrement le jeune Gryffondor hors de son bureau, le pressant de s'en aller. Elle rassembla deux trois parchemins qu'elle prit sous son bras, referma la porte du bureau puis, d'un pas vif, tenta de gagner les bureaux des autres professeurs.

Harry retourna auprès de ses camarades pour faire passer l'ordre du professeur. Mais une question lui trottait dans la tête .

_Comment madame MacGonagall avait-elle su que c'était moi qui avait frappé à sa porte ?_ se demandait Harry.

Personne ne l'avait envoyé la voir pourtant… Le brun n'y avait pas fait attention au début, mais quand le professeur l'avait aimablement poussé hors du bureau, ce petit détail lui était revenu à l'esprit. Et son acharnement à savoir où il se trouvait, et surtout, avec qui… En temps normal, elle lui aurait dit que ce n'était pas un endroit pour discuter avec ses amis, sous-entendu Ron et Hermione. Elle l'aurait pensé d'office… Mais là, elle s'était acharnée à connaître l'identité de Draco !

Harry savait que quelque chose clochait.

Il stoppa sa réflexion lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de la salle commune des Gryffondor. La grosse dame, vêtue d'une robe mauve foncé à motifs floraux, râlait, comme à son habitude, et plusieurs élèves, lassés de contempler la morphologie arrière du portait, essayaient de lui faire ouvrir la porte, mais en vain…

Harry Potter s'adressa au portrait sur le mur :

« Vous savez, cela va être problématique si vous ne nous ouvrez pas ! Je dois avertir les autres élèves d'une réunion qui se tiendra dans quinze minutes dans la Grande Salle. »

La Grosse Dame réagit légèrement à cette annonce. Le devant du corps toujours tourné vers le fond de la toile, on vit apparaître la partie droite du visage. Puis la grosse dame se retourna complètement. Visiblement, elle hésitait entre garder son semblant de colère ou bien combler son désir de curiosité…

Son caractère curieux prenant les devants, d'une voix hésitante, mais conservant malgré tout son air hautain, elle demanda :

« Et… Hum… Pourquoi une réunion ? C'est à quel sujet ?

- Si je vous le dis, vous nous laisserez entrer et ne provoquerez pas de scandale ?

- Pas le moindre, je resterais ouverte jusqu'au soir.

- Ce n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire en ce moment…

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que la réunion est au sujet de Voldemort, et qu'_a priori_, il se trouverait dans l'enceinte de l'école en ce moment même… »

Un éclair de stupeur suivit d'effroi parcouru la petite assemblée qui se trouvait autour de la grosse dame. Cette dernière, un air choqué affiché sur le visage, les sourcils remontés plus hauts que d'habitude, la bouche béante, articula quelques gargarismes pour finalement tempêter :

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ POUR ENTRER ? LE DELUGE ? C'EST UNE URGENCE, LA ! NOUS SOMMES EN PLEINE CRIIIIIIIIISE !… »

Pendant le long discours de la grosse dame, qui avait finalement pivoté pour laisser passer les élèves, Harry avait eu le temps d'atteindre le cœur de la salle commune et d'alerter les élèves et les préfets. Ces deux derniers sortirent en trombe de la pièce pour avertir les autres maisons.

-------------

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les apprentis sorciers de Poudlard, ainsi que les professeurs, étaient enfin rassemblés dans la grande salle.

Le professeur MacGonagall frappa dans ses mains et le silence s'imposa… Sa voix s'éleva…

« Si je vous ai tous rassemblés ici aussi rapidement, c'est pour vous mettre au courant du grand, très grand danger que nous encourons… Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : Vous-Savez-Qui se trouve certainement dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ou, en tout cas, est extrêmement proche de l'école ! »

Le silence, qui jusque là était le maître des lieux, céda la place à diverses rumeurs, changeantes en fonction des élèves, dont l'humeur passait de la panique à l'excitation, en passant par la terreur… Déjà, on pouvait entendre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait croisé la route de quantité d'élèves ; qu'il avait le don d'ubiquité sans aucun doute, car des élèves l'avaient aperçu à plusieurs endroits différents et éloignés en tout points, mais pourtant au même moment…

C'est pendant ce moment de chaos généralque le professeur Rogue entra discrètementdans la pièce pour rejoindre sa place. Personne n'avait remarqué ni son absence, ni son arrivée. Les pensées des personnes présentes dans la pièce étaient toutes axées sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, personne n'avait remarqué l'arrivée de l'ancien mangemort.

Le professeur de métamorphoses ramena le silence dans l'assemblée puis elle continua son discours.

« Les consignes seront très claires. Ne vous promenez jamais seuls, au minimum à trois. N'utilisez aucun raccourci, prenez les couloirs très fréquentés. Et surtout, veillez à ce que tous les élèves d'une même maison soient rentrés au moins dix minutes après le repas dans leurs salles communes. Et passé ces dix minutes, je ne veux plus voir aucun élève hors de son dortoir respectif. J'espère que je me suis bien faite comprendre !** »**

Elle avait accompagné sa phrase d'un regard accusateur en direction de Harry et ses deux acolytes.

« Bien, maintenant, les préfets, je vous charge de raccompagner chaque élève dans vos maisons respectives. Puis vous ferez de même après chaque repas. Pour aller en classe, un élève sera nommé responsable de sa classe. Vous déciderez de cela tout à l'heure, et le responsable devra veiller à ce que tous les élèves soient présents à chaque changement de salle et, à la fin des cours, vous retournerez tous dans votre maison. Personne ne doit se trouver seul dans les couloirs, ne l'oubliez pas ! Et pour le parc, il en va de même, trois personnes au minimum et un couvre feu à 19 heures ! Et interdiction d'aller à Pré-au-Lard sans un professeur et sans autorisation parentale ! Et chaque soir, le directeur de la maison à laquelle vous appartenez fera l'appel de tous ses occupants ! Celui ou celle qui sera absent, et sans justification valable sera sévèrement puni ! Bien, vous pouvez y aller ! »

Ron et Hermione rassemblèrent les Gryffondors, et lorsqu'ils passèrent près des Serpentards, Draco glissa un bout de parchemin dans la main d'Harry. Ce dernier referma sa prise, leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux du blond, et y lut une sorte de crainte, mêlée au désespoir et à l'amour.

* * *

Arrivé au dortoir, Harry déplia le parchemin et le lu. 

Draco lui souhaitait une bonne après-midi et une bonne soirée, de peur de ne pas le revoir… Mais cet après-midi, ils avaient un cours de potions, donc un cours en commun où ils pourraient se voir… Un peu…

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Le petit mot de Seiryû :**

**1/** C'est entre ce chapitre et le suivant qu'on peut inclure le prologue de la fic (vous savez, le tout premier chapitre de cette fic, où Draco et Harry se retrouvent dans la salle sur demande !) (On arrive enfin au milieu de la fanfic !)

**2/** Euh, et je n'ai rien à rajouter, si ce n'est que j'ai eu du mal à me mettre à ma fic (malgré le plan et les détails écrits au brouillon pour l'ensemble de la fic) mais j'ai été… submergée de travail ces temps-ci (partiels plus le job d'été), donc je pense que je vais me ressaisir et essayer de mettre un rythme de publication plus fréquent. Je ferais tout mon possible ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je finirai cette fiction coûte que coûte !

**3/** Je pense que c'est tout pour le moment

Merci d'avoir lu ce quatrième chapitre !

La suite prochainement (ne vous inquiétez pas, le temps d'écriture de la fic est compris dans mon emploi du temps des vacances (entre mes matinées de boulot professionnel et mes après-midi où je dois caser le dessin (illustrations pour les fics de FausbourgV, certaines sont déjà faites, passez faire un tour sur mon profil, dans la partie « Illustrations » ), l'écriture des chapitres, les révisions des cours, et finir Heartless (vous savez, le petit personnage noir avec des espèces d'antennes dans Kingdom Hearts, je fais une peluche de lui ))

Une petite review s'il vous plaît ?


End file.
